


Your friend, Remus.

by Maraudererasmut, tsundanire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence, Epistolary, Eventual Romance, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: When he was younger, someone once told Remus Lupin that if you wish hard enough, a wizard's letter will magically finds its way to the person who most needs to read it. At first he tests this theory to confirm that he is in fact a wizard, and not just an abomination (like some people would have him believe). But after putting the letter on his window sill for the night, he wakes to find it's gone! And then a few days later he finds another letter in its place, written by a little boy named Sirius Black.Now, even when they move, he starts to feel a little less lonely.





	1. 1969

**Author's Note:**

> Jay: So this started as a little head canon I sent @jencala one day, and then kinda exploded into this. I asked @maraudererasmut if they wanted to join in on this little adventure, and I don't think either of us were expecting it to turn into the monster it eventually became. Thanks so much T for being my partner in crime for this insanity. And thanks Jen for being the first recipient of all this, flailing at us, and encouraging us to continue!
> 
> T: Oh my god, I was so excited when Jay asked me to be a part of this and help write this fic! It's been so much fun to write!! Thank you Jen for being the cheerleader that I always need and for rooting us on every step of the way! A huge thank you to Jay for inviting me join in this amazing story and for being such an absolutely amazing partner! Also, thank YOU for reading this! I hope you enjoy this as much as we loved writing it! ('Cause let me tell you, it was FUN to write!)

### Aug. 1st, 1969

Dear whoever gets this letter,  
  
My name is Remus, and I'm 9 years old. My da says we have to move again and I hate it. I was just starting to make a friend here for the first time in my life. He says I'm just too different, and that people might get scared of me. I'm not that scary! Promise! But I know that he's just worried about me. So I guess i can't be that mad at him. He does love me a lot. Even when people say mean things about me, he's there to defend me. Anyways, an old friend of da's told me once, that if a wizard writes a letter, it will magically end up where it needs to be. So I hope that I'm a wizard, because I really want to go to Hogwarts... and I hope that whoever gets this letter.. well I don't know what the rest means but maybe I'll make a friend by trying.  
  
Your friend,

Remus.

 

### Aug. 02, ‘69

Dear Remus, 

Hi! I’m Sirius. I’m also 9! Guess that means when we start Hogwarts, we’ll be in the same year together! (That’s right, _when_ , not _if_. You’re definitely a wizard! I got your letter!)

You don’t seem scary to me. People who say mean things to you are just gits, don’t bother with them.

It’s nice that your da sticks up for you. I wouldn’t know what that’s like. My father’s a wanker. But I have a brother, and I stick up for him. Your da and I have that in common. 

Anyway, I’ll be your friend. To be honest, I could use one too. I wouldn’t really call any of the kids I know my “friends”. They’re mean. All of them. Sons and daughters of the richest wizard prats I’ve ever met. Jerks, every single one of them. Hopefully I won’t be sorted into their house.

Hope your move goes well. Keep writing me if you want!

Your new friend,

Sirius

 

### Aug. 23rd, 1969

Dear Sirius,

I had to wait to write your letter because I wasn’t sure if maybe it was something I just dreamed, or maybe it was just my imagination. I CANNOT believe it worked! I’ve been wanting to research the magic involved but I don’t want to make Da suspicious. He worries. You really think we’ll get to go to Hogwarts together?! That would be amazing! To know someone before we have to get sorted. I don’t know too much about the houses and I’ve only heard rumours about the sorting process. I wonder what we have to do… Maybe it’s a test of some kind? I’m really good at tests, Da says so.

You say that now, but if you really knew me, you’d probably be scared too. Everyone is eventually. But it’s okay. And besides, if it’s just letters, then you can’t get scared of me.

That’s a bad word! But I guess you can say it here… I don’t mind. I won’t tell on you. I’m sorry your father is a… well that word. Parents are supposed to love their kids… maybe the magic worked and sent your letter back to me because you could really use a friend too!

I like that you stick up for your brother though. Anyone who’s like my Da is pretty cool in my books. Though I doubt you’d make us move so often. That reminds me, where are you from? I don’t know how far the magic sent my letter!!

Those aren’t really friends. Da says that mean people aren’t friends, even if they say they are. He says there is a clear line between playful teasing and just being mean. Maybe one day I’ll learn the difference I guess.

I’ll be your friend Sirius!! I’ll be a very good friend, I promise! You’ll get letters from me all the time, and I’ll tell you all kinds of things! Just… promise you’ll write me back too?

Your friend,

Remus.

 

### Aug. 30th, ‘69

Hey Remus!

Glad to hear back from you! I got worried for a moment there, thought I scared you away!

Hogwarts houses are basically like this: Slytherin is the worst. It’s for jerks and mean people who think that being a “pureblood” makes you a better wizard. It doesn’t. Gryffindor is where brave people go. That’s what I’m gunning for. Ravenclaw is for smart people. If you’re good at tests, you might end up there. Hufflepuff is the lame house, it’s for everyone else. My cousin married a Hufflepuff guy, so I guess they can’t be all that bad. Still better than Slytherin. No test to get into a house. Some dumb hat tells you what to do. I don’t get it, don’t ask.

I’m not scared of anything, Remus! That’s why I’m gonna be in Gryffindor! So I obviously can’t be scared of you. Got it?

You think wanker’s a bad word? You should see what _other_ muggle words I’ve learned! I’ve been sneaking out and listening to them around the city. BOY do they have some good insults!

I live in London. Where are you? It’s got to be somewhere in the UK, because you mentioned Hogwarts. If you were in France, you’d be talking about Beauxbaton or something. And probably speaking French.

I’m excited to have you as a friend! I can’t wait to get your next letter. I promise, I’ll keep writing you, so long as you keep writing me!

See you at Hogwarts, mate!

Sirius

 

### Sept. 3rd, 1969

Dear Sirius,

You definitely didn’t scare me away. I don’t get scared easy. I think those are pretty cool houses, and to be honest I’d be happy to be in any of them, if it means I get to make friends and be accepted. Maybe Ravenclaw would be a good fit. I do like to study, and I love learning. But then again, I’d be just as fine in that Hufflepuff house. I mean, if they take anyone, then they have to take me right? I’m pretty brave too, my Da says so! So maybe we’ll be in Gryffindor together?! That would be so cool! A new friend and in the same house? Oh man we have to try and make that happen! I wonder if we’ll make a lot of other friends while we are there!

That sounds like maybe a lot of your family went to Hogwarts! Only my Da did but he doesn’t like to talk about his time there.

You definitely sound brave! That’s pretty cool! I don’t know anyone else that sounds as brave as you!

You sneak out?!?! How do you do it? I’ve always wanted to but my parents always keep a close eye on me. They don’t want me to seem odd to the neighbours, or else we’d have to move again. Do you just walk around when you sneak out? Or do you go places? What kinds of other words do you know? Maybe I can try using them sometime too.

Right now we are in Wales, but I don’t know for how long… It feels like we just got here but I guess we’ll see what my parents say. I’d love to live in London! It seems so… I don’t know the word, but just really really cool.

I’m definitely going to keep writing!! Though, it might get harder if we are moving again, I’ll still make sure to write you when I can. Magic is pretty amazing like that, isn’t it?

Your friend,

Remus!

P.S. I drew you a picture of our cottage. It’s not much but I like it. What does your home look like?

 

### Sept 14th, ‘69

Remus,

I sure hope we're in Gryffindor together! We'll be the coolest kids in school! Two more years!

Yup, my whole family went to Hogwarts! They were all sorted into Slytherin, naturally. Yours didn't? Where did they go instead? Durmstrang? Beauxbaton? Ilvermorny?

Course I sneak out. Can't get any peace and quiet around here. I usually just go to the muggle arcade and I'm back before my parents come home from the ministry. The arcade is this thing where muggles put muggle money into these boxes? And they do things, like press buttons? I don't really get it, but I like watching them. Muggle kids always get to have so much fun. No fancy parties to worry about, not having to be the good son and follow a bunch of rules. Sometimes I wish I was muggle.

Oh yeah, I have a whole bunch of words! Wanker and tosser, those are the most common. Also arse. I like that one. I've been saying “Merlin's arse”, and it makes father so mad! There's also some worse ones. I said one once (that starts with a B) and mother got so angry, I've never had a beating that bad before! I'll teach it to you once we meet in person, I promise!

London's alright, I suppose. The muggle areas are fun. Don't much care for the wizarding community here, though. Bunch of arses, if you ask me.

Your drawing is great! Do you draw a lot? I've never tried, I'm not really artistic. I do like to sing, though, but that's not really art.

My place is boring, you wouldn't want to see it.

Can't wait to hear back from you!

Sirius

 

### Sept. 28th, ‘69

Dear Sirius,

My Da says we might have to move again soon. It makes me sad. I might not be able to write to you as often. But writing you makes me feel better! You are right! We are going to be the coolest kids ever! You definitely sound super cool!

Oh no! Does that mean your family is all bad guys? That’s not good at all!! Maybe you shouldn’t live there anymore! I don’t know any of those. I didn’t know there were other schools besides Hogwarts. That’s the only one my Da’s ever talked about. He definitely went to Hogwarts but he doesn’t talk much about being a kid. I guess he just tries not to think about the past much.

But my mum, she’s… well she’s not like us. Dad doesn’t like saying the word because he’s afraid of what people might think, and they’ll hurt us. Or, well her at least. I guess he doesn’t worry about me getting hurt so much anymore. Still though, she didn’t know about any of this until she met my Da. He was hunting Boggarts! Wait, you want to be a muggle!? That’s what my mum is! She’s a muggle! And she wishes she was a witch, just because she thinks me and Da have all the fun. Sometimes I also wish I was a muggle. I think it would mean I’d get to hang out with other kids my age to. And we wouldn’t have to move as much.

You go to fancy parties? That’s so cool! I’ve never been to a fancy party before. Actually I don’t think I’ve been to a regular party before either. I’ve heard a lot about them. Maybe we can throw a party when we’re at Hogwarts.

That’s a lot of swears! I’m gonna try and use some of them. I like wanker. I’ve heard my Da say that once, but I don’t think he knew I was listening. I can’t wait for you to teach me all the swears you know! I hope we get to meet soon. Wait you got beaten?? That’s so horrible Sirius!! You shouldn’t live there anymore!! Maybe, if we find somewhere permanent, my Da will let you stay with us. I hope so anyways.

I like some muggle areas too. I get a lot of weird looks no matter where I go, so I guess it doesn’t matter too much. But where we are living right now, there’s a little secret area a ways past the forest. I like to go there sometimes and just be by myself. It’s nice because there’s a little river and it’s really secluded.

I’m really glad you like my drawing! I love to draw, and colour, and all that stuff. Singing is pretty cool too though! I don’t really sing, but I think you’d probably be really good at it. You’re cool enough.

Sirius, what do you want to be when you get older? I’ve been thinking about that lately because I heard some asking their kid yesterday.

Can’t wait for your next letter!

Your Friend,

Remus

 

### Oct. 10, ‘69

Remus,

Keep writing, even if you can't send the letters. If it makes you feel better, it's worth doing.

Haha, that would be the dream! Not living here? That's the plan. I just need to be old enough to move out. That's why I'm so excited for Hogwarts! It sucks that your da doesn't talk about it. It's a really cool place! Some of my cousins go there now and they're always telling cool stories!

Your mom's a muggle?!? That's so cool! I've never met a wizard who was muggle born! What's it like? What was growing up like? Do you have muggle stuff in your house? Do you have a tellyvision? What's that like? Tell me everything!

Fancy parties are lame. They make you dress up in ugly robes that choke you and you have to socialize with everyone. Tell you what, though. That's a good idea! When we go to Hogwarts, we'll throw tons of parties together!

Oh yeah, getting beaten is pretty normal around here. Why, is that not how it is at your home? What do they do when you make a mistake? What happens when you cause trouble? That would be so cool to live with you! But I don't want to put you out or anything.

I get weird looks too. We should buy some muggle clothes so that we can fit in better! Muggles don't seem to like when you walk around in wizard robes!

I wish I could go see your forest. We don't have anything like that in London.

When I get older, I think I want to be in a band. A muggle band. Maybe play the guitar! Muggle music is the coolest! And rockstars are so awesome! And they have so much freedom! They can do whatever they want, whenever they want!

What about you?

Sirius

 

### Oct. 30, ‘69

Sirius,

We are moving again.

Remus.

 

### Nov. 27, ‘69

Dear Sirius,

I’m really sorry I’ve taken so long to write you. When we move, I don’t always find ink and parchment. One thing the muggles have over us is pens and paper. My mum uses them all the time. She thinks some of the things we do are “archaic” but I don’t really know what that means. (Also I had to ask how to write it, but I told mum that it was for practice)

I guess living at Hogwarts is kinda like living away from home. Where did you want to move when you’re old enough? I want to move on my own too. I don’t want to be a burden to my parents anymore. I’m thinking a little cottage in the middle of nowhere. I like the city, but it’s not the safest place.

It sounds like you have a huuuge family. That’s so cool. I don’t really have any family besides my parents. And yeah, my mum is pretty nice. But to be honest, we don’t really have a lot of stuff in our house. We have lots of books about magical creatures and stuff, because of my Da’s work, but that’s about it. Mum says it’s because it’s easier to pack up when we have less stuff. But I think she misses having some stuff. No we don’t have a telly, but one of our neighbours did once. We lived next to muggles, and they let me watch it one time. It was some kind of drawing on the telly. It moved, it was the coolest. They called it a cahrtoune or something. I’d like to draw something like that one day.

But muggle tellies are like magical portraits. They just move inside a little box. Except they don’t talk back to you, or even realise you exist. They just do their own thing. I guess. It’s kinda hard to explain.

Can we have butterbeer at our party? I’ve heard it’s really good but my parents won’t let me have it because they say I’m too young. Which is really just parent speak for: it’s really good.

That’s normal?… That sounds really bad actually. When I get in trouble, usually my Da just sits me down and has a long talk with me about what I did wrong and why it was bad. Like when I used a swear the other day, I tried out one of the ones you taught me (I said tosser) and he got really upset. I had to stay in my room for the whole day. But he doesn’t beat me. Maybe he should… Maybe I am really bad and that is normal and… I don’t know Sirius. That’s all too confusing.

Are you kidding?! You wouldn’t put me out at all! You’re my mate now! And we have to look out for each other. I’d probably hide you in my wardrobe or something, because Da doesn’t like me having friends. But we can be secret friends for sure.

Wizard clothes? Do you mean those silly looking robes? We dress in muggle clothes a lot, just because when we move, we don’t know how many muggles there will be where we are going so it’s usually a little less spicuous. That’s what my mum says.

Do you think Hogwarts has a forest? I hope it does. I’d like to run through it and explore!

That is super cool! I’ve listened to a little bit of muggle music. My mum has a record player, and plays some muggle music for me. My mum has been playing this band called “the Beetles” a lot because they made her sad by announcing they weren’t going to be a band together anymore.

I think you’d make a great rockstar! They are cool!

I don’t know what I’d want to do actually. Maybe be a teacher? I like to study and learn, but I think I’d like to teach other kids too. I don’t know if I’d be any good but I think I’d like it.

Your friend,

Remus

 

 

 

### Dec. 24, ‘69

* _When the letters finally arrive, the last one is quite crinkled, and the writing is very shaky compared to the previous letters. There’s tears on the sides, indicative of some man-made damage to the paper._ *

 

Happy Christmas Sirius.

I hope these letters send. I missed writing you. I’m sending you a present too. I hope you like it.

Remus

 

 


	2. 1970

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay: I just wanted to thank everyone for all the love so far! This is absolutely going to be a Slow. Burn. So we hope you stay with us for the long haul! It's going to be a true rollercoaster ride of ups and downs and we've only just gotten started. We hope you subscribe and stay with us through this fun journey!

### Jan. 2, ‘70

Remus!

 

Thank Merlin, I thought I'd never hear from you again! I'm just glad you're okay! What happened? Why was your last letter all crumpled? Is everything alright? Talk to me, Remus.

 

Sirius

 

 

 

### Jan. 2, ‘70

Remus,

 

I almost forgot to actually reply to your other letter! You had me so worried there!

 

What are pens?

 

When I'm older, I just want to move out. It doesn't matter where. The city, the country. Heck, I'd be fine moving to America. As long as it's not here. Maybe we can live together! I'm sure you'd make a great flatmate, and your imaginary cottage does sound nice! We'll have to make sure there's a telly there!

 

Yeah, my family's big, but I don't like it. We're related to almost every other wizarding family, and it's just weird.

 

Butterbeer is good! It's kinda sweet. And it has a bit of alcohol in it, but not enough to make you dizzy or anything. But it makes our house elf drunk, so that's kind of funny!

 

I'm sorry I got you in trouble. I'm glad he didn't hit you, though. Don't ever say things like that. Don't say that anyone should ever hurt you. You don't deserve that. You're a good person, Remus. I can tell. And I'm good at seeing that kind of thing.

 

When we finally meet each other, you're gonna have to teach me about muggle fashion! I hate wearing wizard robes!

 

Yes! Hogwarts has a forest! It's called the Forbidden Forest, and it sounds so amazing. There's lots of creatures in there! Things like unicorns and centaurs and my cousin said there's even werewolves! I don't believe her. There's no way they'd have a werewolf in the forest! It's a school! They can't have a werewolf near the school!

 

I love the Beatles! They play their music at the arcade! I really want a record player. I think when we move to our place, we should get one of those too. And tons of records!

 

I think you'd make a great teacher, Remus.

 

Thank you so much for the Christmas present! It's perfect! Now all I need is a guitar! But I'm gonna practice the cords without one, so that once I get it, I'll be really good at playing! I didn't really have a chance to go out and get you anything, but I nicked these from the fridge. You said you wanted to try it! Just don't tell your parents!

 

Also, I turned 10 in November! We're one year closer to Hogwarts!

 

Happy Christmas, happy new year. I'm glad you're okay and I'm so happy that I heard back from you.

 

Please keep writing.

 

Sirius

 

 

### June 4, ‘70

Remus,

 

Is everything okay? I haven’t heard from you in a while. I’m starting to get worried. Just let me know that things are fine, yeah? I just want to know that you’re okay.

 

Your friend (always),

Sirius

 

 

 

### June 17, ‘70

 

* _The letter is filled with scratched out words and sentences, making it semi-illegible, but insinuation that Remus has spent a lot of time considering his words._ *

 ~~Dear~~ Sirius,

 

I’m sorry I didn’t reply to your last letter. ~~I was scared~~ I lost the letter when we started packing up again. I guess looking back, you haven’t heard from me since Christmas. I’m sorry if that made you upset. I’m okay, I guess. I just had some things come up that I had to think about. Do you really feel that way about werewolves though? What if you got to know one? I mean, they are just normal people during the rest of the month. It’s just the full moon that they… well, you know.

 

 ~~I’m not sure if we can keep~~ I’m glad you liked your gift. I’m sorry for missing your birthday. I didn’t even know. Mine was in March, but I think it just makes my parents nervous the closer we get to my eleventh birthday. I think they don’t want to get my hopes up about getting a letter.

 

I put a pen with this letter so you can see what it’s like. It’s like a quill and ink, but the ink is stored inside the quill and that way you don’t have to keep dipping. It’s just a lot more convenient. And a lot less messy.

 

So I tried the butterbeer and it was okay. I guess I’m more of a chocolate person in the end. I always have some on me. I really like it.

 

I don’t have a lot of time to write but I just wanted to let you know I’m fine.

 

Remus.

 

 

 

### June 18, ‘70

For Merlin's sake, Remus!

 

Don't scare me like that! I thought something might have happened to you! I was worried, damn it!

 

I've missed talking to you.

 

Werewolves? I don't really know how I feel about them. I mean, I've never met one before, y'know? Mother and Father say they're awful creatures. Monsters. But they also say the same thing about muggles, and we all know _that's_ not true. I guess it just depends on what they're really like. I mean, I also don't know how I feel about giants, right? They're said to be scary, but how can I judge them until I meet one?

 

I'm sorry I missed your birthday. I'll make sure to send you a gift next year.

 

This pen thing's kind of cool! How's my writing with it? I used it on this letter! I know it's kinda messy, but as long as you're can read it, that's all that matters! Gonna have to hide the pen from my parents, though. They hate the idea of having muggle stuff in the house.

 

You like chocolate? Have you ever had chocolate frogs? If not, I'll send you some next time!

 

I'm glad you're okay, Remus. I was just worried is all. Don't be afraid of writing to me. I'm your friend I always will be. And remember, only one more year! We get our letters in one year! Then we finally get to meet!

 

Don't be a stranger, Remus.

 

Your friend,

Sirius

 

 

 

### July 3, ‘70

I’m sorry Sirius… I didn’t mean to scare you. I hope you aren’t mad at me anymore. I was just going through some stuff. I definitely missed talking to you too!! It’s nice having a friend to send letters to.

 

That’s probably a good policy. Your family sounds like bad people, which I guess makes sense if they are all Slytherins. I’m sorry you have to stay with them. You aren’t a bad person at all. You’re right about giants too! I think all creatures are cool because they are different from people, you know? They have different kinds of magic and I think that’s pretty awesome.

 

Oh it’s okay. I missed your birthday too. I didn’t mean to. I just didn’t know. Sorry.

 

Your writing looks really good! Aren’t pens amazing? Just don’t show your family because they might get mad. And I don’t want them to stop you writing letters to me.

 

I LOVE CHOCOLATE FROGS. I get one as a treat for my birthday and the holidays. I have a couple cards but mostly repeats I think. I love the jumpy feeling in my belly!

 

I’m sorry again for scaring you… I didn’t mean to. Sometimes I just get worried. I’m not used to having a friend and I don’t want to say the wrong thing. I’m glad we are still friends though! I definitely hope I get my letter!!

 

Your friend,

Remus

 

 

* * *

 

 

_A single chocolate frog appears instead of a letter on August 25th, 1970_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

### August 27th, 1970

Dear Sirius,

 

I hope everything is okay… I hadn’t heard from you in a while and I was worried something happened with your family. I’m really worried Siri.

 

Thank you so much for the chocolate frog! I was so excited to eat it that I almost lost the frog entirely. I got an Albus Dumbledore card! He’s going to be our headmaster when we go to Hogwarts!! I’m very excited to meet him. He seems kind.

 

I really hope everything is okay… Please write me as soon as you can.

 

Always your friend,

Remus.

 

 

 

### Oct. 31, ‘70

Hey Remus,

 

Sorry for not writing earlier. Got caught. Brother saw the pen, got into trouble. Haven't had a chance to sneak away for a while.

 

Happy All Hallows. At a party, hiding in a closet. Found some parchment and quill.

 

I miss you.

 

I promise to write as soon as I can.

 

Sirius

 

P.S. I love the nickname! Thanks!

 

 

 

### November 1, ‘70

Hey Reme!

 

Sorry I couldn't write a longer letter until now. Mother and Father were totally on my case. My brother Regulus found my pen! He didn't mean to rat me out, but he asked what it was in front of my parents and… well…

 

It didn't end well.

 

I'm okay. Don't worry. I needed a few months for things to calm down. They've finally found other things to worry about, so they're off my case. Thank Merlin.

 

How have you been? I'm glad you enjoyed the frog! There's plenty more where that came from! I'll make sure to send some as often as I can!

 

We're less than a year away, Remus! Less than one year until we're at Hogwarts, learning magic, having fun! I can't wait!

 

Anything new in your life since we last spoke?

 

Sirius

 

 

* * *

 

* _Instead of a letter, two wrapped gifts appear on November the third, 1970. As well as a tiny scrap of paper.*_

 

Happy birthday Siri. Dad found letters. Doesn’t want me to send anymore. Miss you. R

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

### Dec. 7, ’70

Dear Siri,

 

I found some paper while Mum and Da were out. I’m going to write this quickly before they come back. I hope you liked your birthday gifts. I wanted to write more, but Da found your letters. I’d been saving them in a box under my bed. He got really mad at me and told me I couldn’t write you anymore. But mum told him that it wasn’t hurting anyone, and he relented a little. He still doesn’t want me writing you but at least he’s letting me keep your letters. I’m going to have to be a lot sneakier from now on.

 

I think maybe I’ll put your letters in my pillowcase or something. They might give me good dreams!

 

Siri, I cannot wait till we get to go to Hogwarts together! I’m so excited. My parents haven’t even brought it up yet, so I’m worried they think I might not get to go. But I think I will.

 

I’m also sending you my favourite chocolate. I got it as a treat the other day, but I saved half of it to share with you. It’s just Honeydukes, but I really like it. It makes me feel better. Da says chocolate helps make things better. So maybe it’ll help make things better for you too.

 

Your friend always,

Reme

 

 

 

### Dec. 16, ‘70

Remus!

 

Thank you so much for the gifts! They’re amazing!! I can’t believe you gave me a record player! Where the hell did you get that?! I love it so, so much! I’ve never owned any music of my own, and this is the greatest thing anyone has ever given me. Thank you, Remus. Thank you.

 

I haven’t been able to listen to it yet, it seems to require some kind of connection to something? Like the arcade machines, and the little wires that come out from them? But it _is_ my most prized possession. I’m going to bring it with me to Hogwarts, and you can show me exactly how to use it!

 

I’m sorry your da found the letters. I hope I didn’t get you into too much trouble. That’s the last thing I want for you!

 

Thank you for the chocolate, Reme! It’s so nice of you to share with me, even though you only get it on special occasions! Since Christmas is coming up, I figured I could treat you to some more chocolate! These are chocolate wands, peppermint toads and a few pieces of Honeydukes fudge (chocolate flavours, of course!). And frogs! Always frogs! Let me know which ones you like best, and I’ll make sure to have them for the train ride to Hogwarts!

 

Make sure you hide these really well. I don’t want you to get caught. I want to make sure you can keep writing me!

 

Happy Christmas, Reme. I hope your holidays are amazing. I’ll be thinking about you.

 

Your friend always,

Sirius

 

* * *

 

 

* _On December 24th, 1970 - another small scrap piece of paper appears, this time with what appears to be a length of four non-moving images in a row. It's a muggle "photo-booth" film strip with Remus making silly faces in the first three, and just a simple, shy smile in the fourth._ *

 

Happy christmas Siri. We are moving again. Will write when I can! Reme

 


	3. 1971 Jan - Aug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T: Thank you SO much everyone for following us on our journey thus far and for the absolutely wonderful feedback! We're both SO happy that you're enjoying this story! We're having an absolute blast writing it!
> 
> A special thanks to Tsundanire for being the best writing partner that I could ever hope for, and thanks to JenCala for being the most amazing proof-reader!
> 
> We hope you enjoy this next chapter!

### Jan. 3, ‘71

Remus!

 

Love the photos! But… why aren’t they moving? I’ve never seen anything like that before… Was your camera broken? You look like you’re having so much fun in these, where were you?

I hope your move went well. Where are you living now?

Happy new year! This is the year we start Hogwarts! Remember, keep your spirits up. We’re going to Hogwarts, no matter what your ma and da say. We’re gonna go and we’ll be there together. Tell you what, let’s make a plan to meet at the station. Platform 9 ¾ at King’s Cross station. You and I should meet there half an hour before the train leaves and get ourselves a compartment.

Here’s a picture of me. It's… not a good one. It's one of the only pictures I have. It's a family portrait. That's Mother and Father and my brother Regulus. He's the younger one.

 

Anyway, can't wait to hear back from you!

Sirius

 

 

 

### Feb. 13, ‘71

Dear Sirius,

 

I’m sorry my letters are so short lately, and that they are so far apart. I have to sneak writing letters when my parents are not around. Sometimes when Da goes to work, and mum is in the garden, I can find a scrap piece of paper or something.

Those are muggle pictures. They just don’t move. I don’t know why, but it’s like that with all their pictures. There was a new mall that opened in the city and mum took me as a treat. We went first thing in the morning, when there weren’t as many people who would look at me funny because of my scars.

It’s just another place. I try not to think too much about where we’re staying, since we’re just going to move again. I think that’s why I’m so excited to go to Hogwarts… I’ll have a home for longer than just a couple months.

I can’t wait to meet you! That definitely sounds like a good plan!! You look so cool!!! Mum is coming back so I have to stop writing.

 

Your friend,

Remus

 

_*Included with the letter is a little baggy of chocolates, which have an odd lumpy shape to them, but are in fact quite delicious*_

 

 

 

### Feb 14, ‘71

Remus,

 

Don't worry about it! Short letters? Lots of time between them? I don't care, I'm just happy to hear from you! I look forward to getting them and the days where I get to read a new one are the highlights of my year. You're my closest friend. Hell, aside from my brother, you're my only friend.

Muggles are weird! Why wouldn't they want their pictures to move?!

Scars? What scars? No, honestly, I hardly noticed them. I wouldn't have even been able to tell if you hadn't pointed them out. You've got such a great smile, you can't even see them! I swear!

I'm so excited for Hogwarts! Seven months, Reme! It's gonna go by so quickly, you won't even believe it!

What the heck is this?! It's delicious, but it's so different! Who would have ever thought to put cinnamon in chocolate! Wow! Where did you get it from? I love it! Thank you!

Happy Saint Valentine's Day, Reme! Here in the wizarding community, we send things to the people who are most important to us. It's usually stuff like chocolate and cards and crap. Do you guys celebrate Saint Valentine's Day in the muggle world? I went out to Honeydukes and got you a ton of heart shaped stuff for the holiday! I hope you like them!

Remember, Remus: seven months. We can do this.

 

Your friend,

Sirius

 

P.S. Here's a roll of parchment. Stole it from Father's study. Now you don't have to hunt for paper!

 

 

* * *

 

 

_*Instead of a letter, on March 1st, 1971 Remus receives an envelope with a Wizarding birthday card, complete with moving pictures. Along with the card is a present wrapped in old pages from The Daily Prophet*_

 

Dear Remus,

 

Happy birthday!! I know your birthday is some time in March, so I figured I'd send this on the first of the month! I hope your birthday is awesome!!

Enjoy the chocolate (of course) and the books! Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them ('cause you said you like cool creatures!) and Hogwarts: a History ('cause we're going to Hogwarts, so you should read about it!).

 

Your friend always,

Sirius

 

* * *

 

 

### March 10th, 1971

 

Sirius!! You’re my only friend too! And I’m totally okay with that! I was worried that maybe I wouldn’t be cool enough to be your friend or something. Especially if you have lots of other friends. 

I don’t think that they don’t want their pictures to move, but maybe they just don’t know how? I mean, they don’t have magic after all… 

You didn’t see my scars?!?! Really?!? I thought they were so obvious, at least that’s kinda what I feel. But I can’t believe you didn’t see them! That makes me so happy! I’ll feel less like a freak or something when we go to Hogwarts. You think I have a great smile too?? I think you’d look very handsome when you smile. I hope I’ll get to see it when we finally meet!

Even though it’s only 7 months away, I feel like that’s still forever away!!! I keep ticking down the days in my head though. I wonder when we get our letters!? 

It’s homemade chocolate that I sent! My mum and I spend time in the kitchen sometimes, and she knows how much I like chocolate so she lets me experiment sometimes. That was my best recipe that I’ve made so far. I’m really glad you liked it! It’s got a bit of spices in there like cayenne and nutmeg with the cinnamon. I’m so so excited you liked it and I’ll make sure to make you some more sometime.

Yeah the muggles do that as well, and my parents and I usually make cards for each other. We don’t have a whole lot of money, so we try to make stuff with what we have instead of buying gifts for each other.

Thank you for the chocolate. I should probably tell you though, I had to eat it all in one sitting so that my parents wouldn’t find it, and I got a bit of a tummy ache. But it tasted really good when I tried it.

I’m using your father’s scroll right now! It looks so different then muggle paper. It feels different too. But I do like it!

I believe you! It’s not going to be too long, even though it feels like forever.

 

Your friend,

Remus.

 

 

 

### March 10th, 1971

 

I just opened your gifts too because my birthday is today and I wanted to wait until my actual birthday to open what you sent me. It feels more special that way. I can’t believe you got these for me!!! These are so expensive! I will definitely share anything interesting with you in my next letters!!! These are amazing, thank you thank you thank you!!

 

 

 

### March 23, ‘71

Remus,

 

Ahaha, it’s weird how happy you are about only having one friend! You’re such a dork! But of course you’re my friend. I’m really not as cool as you seem to think I am. Hopefully once we’re at Hogwarts, though, we’ll have tons of friends!

You’re not a freak, Remus! Don’t call yourself that! I don’t like when you put yourself down. In fact, you’re not allowed to any more! The only person who can ever make fun of you is me, and that’s only if I’m kidding around (like when I called you a dork!). Deal?

Less than six months, Reme! We’ll be dining in the Great Hall! I heard the food there is amazing! I think my cousin got her letter in June? I hope I get mine even earlier!

Merlin’s Beard, I can’t believe you made that yourself! That’s incredible! I’ve never cooked anything or made anything in the kitchen before. My whole family uses magic, so we don’t really have to do any work, but we also have our houself, so he does most of the cooking for us. I wish he didn’t. His cooking is terrible. 

Bloody hell, Remus! I’m so sorry for making you sick from the chocolate! I’ll make sure to send you less at a time, so you don’t over-eat or anything. Pace yourself, dammit.

I’m glad you enjoyed the birthday present, and I hope you had a fantastic birthday.

Remember, don’t be a stranger!

 

Your friend always,

Sirius

 

 

 

### April 6th, 1971

Dear Sirius,

 

It’s because I’ve never had a friend before! This is so so so exciting to me! I never thought I’d even have one! Well even if you don’t think you’re cool, I definitely think you are. I think you’re gonna be super popular at Hogwarts too!

I’m sorry Siri… I didn’t mean anything bad by it. I just hear it a lot so I just thought it was normal. But okay, it’s a deal! You can make fun of me as much as you want, as long as you’re being silly. And I’ll do the same! You can call me a dork though, I don’t mind. 

I can’t wait! I wonder what kind of food we will eat there! I’m not picky at all. Though I’m a big fan of steak! Will your cousin still be going there when we’re there? What year is she in? What is she like? Is she more like your family, or you?

My mum and I spend time in the kitchen during the day because there’s not much else to do while my Da is working. So we cook and bake together.

And no it’s okay! You didn’t make me sick. It wasn’t your fault. I just really liked everything!!

Can’t wait to meet you! And I can’t wait to get our letters!!

 

Your friend,

Remus

 

 

 

### April 20, ‘71

 

Remus,

 

Yeah, my cousin's gonna be there. Her name's Cissy and she's in seventh year. Both of her sisters went to Hogwarts, but she's the only one still there. She's just more of the same Black nonsense. Everyone born into the family is messed up in one way or another. But her sister Andromeda is okay. She's better than the rest. My parents don't let me talk to her, though, because of the guy she married. I still send her secret letters sometimes, but that's all the contact I have. It sucks.

Sorry! Didn't mean to bum you out! Let's talk happier things!

I hear we get an opening feast when we get to Hogwarts! Meat and puddings and pies and everything! I also love steak. Anything with meat, actually!

It's April, Reme! We're so close! I bet next time you write to me, you'll already have your letter!

Miss you!

 

Sirius

P.S. sorry for the short letter. Being sneaky is hard sometimes!

 

 

 

### May 5th, 1971

Let’s definitely eat steak together then! I hope we get our letters soon!!!

(Da is in the other room so I can’t write much. Miss you and can’t wait for your next letter!)

 

 

 

### May 18, ‘71

REMUS!

 

I GOT IT! I GOT MY LETTER!

It just arrived today! I’m holding it in my hands! I just opened it! I wanted you to be the first person I tell! I’ll let mother and father know at dinner, but you? I couldn’t wait to write you!

It has Dumbledore's handwriting! His writing is so neat and fancy! It came with a list of books that we need to purchase and school supplies and everything! I’ll probably end up going to Diagon Alley soon to pick it all up. An owl came to drop it off, and he came right up to my window! I almost never get owls, it was so cool that it came for me! I can’t wait to tell Regulus. He’s gonna be so excited!

I’m so happy! I finally get to leave this place!

Did you get yours yet? Has it arrived? Don’t worry if it hasn’t, I’m sure it’ll come in a couple of days!

I wonder what Hogwarts is going to be like? I hope we’re in Gryffindor together! I’m so excited to meet you at the train station! I just can’t contain my excitement!

Let me know as SOON as you get yours, okay?

WE’RE GOING TO HOGWARTS!

 

Your future classmate!!!!

Sirius

 

 

 

### May 19th, 1971

 

Oh Sirius that’s so exciting!! I can’t wait to see mine! I can barely write to you I’m so excited. You got an owl to deliver it?!? That’s so bloody cool! I can’t wait I can’t wait! I haven’t gotten mine yet but you’re probably right. It’ll be here in a few days. I’ll write you as soon as it gets here.

 

 

 

### May 29th, 1971

 

No letter yet… Da says he’s homeschooling me...

 

 

 

 

### May 30, ‘71

Stop it. No. Stop that, Remus. Stop it right now!!

You’re NOT going to be homeschooled. 

I don’t care what your dad says, your letter is coming. You are GOING to Hogwarts.

Maybe they sent the letters out alphabetically? My last name is Black, it makes sense. 

Or maybe they sent them out to pureblood wizards first? I wouldn’t put it past them, those racist gits.

Or maybe the owl had trouble finding you because your family moves around a lot? I have heard of that happening.

You know what’s not happening? You being homeschooled by your father. You are GOING TO HOGWARTS.

Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. 

Keep your spirits up, Reme. It’s going to happen.

 

Sirius

 

 

 

### June 1, ‘71

Just a friendly reminder that, even if your letter hasn’t arrived yet, you’re still going to Hogwarts.  


 

 

 

### June 5, ‘71

Don’t forget, Remus. Keep believing in yourself. You’re a wizard. You always have been, you always will be.

See you at Hogwarts, my friend.

 

 

 

### June 10, ‘71

The letter is accompanied by three chocolate frogs

You’re gonna get in. Maybe you’ll pull another Dumbledore card from here. You can get him to sign it!

 

Sirius

 

 

 

### June 15th, 1971

 

Sirius… I still don’t have a letter. I… maybe should give up on going? There’s stuff… about me… that you don’t know. And it kinda makes going to Hogwarts… hard I guess? I don’t know… I don’t think I can keep getting my hopes up. It makes my heart hurt. R.

 

 

 

 

### June 16, ‘71

Remus,

 

Right, so, here’s what’s gonna happen: If you don’t get your letter by August, then I’m gonna head over to your place and pick you up before heading to Hogwarts. You’re a wizard, Remus. All wizards deserve to go to school. Stuff going on in your life aside (which you can always talk to me about if you need to, by the way).

Look, August 31st, I’ll come by your house. I’ll ask Andromeda, she’ll definitely help me. We’ll pack your bags and travel to Hogwarts. I think they have a muggle car, cause Ted’s a muggle, and we’ll drive up. Then, I’ll go and talk to Dumbledore and we’ll explain the situation! We’ll tell him that they missed you and you didn’t get your letter and you’re still coming! 

Wait, scratch that. You need school supplies. New plan: August 30th, we’ll pick you up and we’ll go to Diagon Alley to buy your supplies. You can stay the night with me. I’ll hide you from my parents. Or we can stay with Andy. Either way, you’ll stay with us and then we’ll head to Hogwarts the next day.

You’ll have to tell me where you live so we can come get you. Or if you move before then, you have to tell me where you move to. We can’t grab you if we don’t know how to find you!

Sound good?

I think it sounds good. 

Don’t give up, Remus.

Remember, I’m always here, right by your side.

 

Sirius

 

 

 

 

### June 25th, 1971

 

_*When the letter arrives, it’s slightly splotchy over the ink, as if tears were falling as the ink was drying*_

 

SIRIUS YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE IT!!! I GOT MY LETTER!!!! I GOT MY LETTER! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT! I GOT MY LETTER!!

  
I wanted you to be the first to know too, but my parents were right there when I got my letter so they found out to. And guess what? I didn’t get an owl. It was Professor Dumbledore who came to my DUMBLE DOOR!! Get it? Because showed up to my actual house with my letter! I got the letter in person!!

I’m still shaking, I can’t believe this! SIRIUS DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS? IT MEANS WE CAN GET OUR SUPPLIES TOGETHER AT DIAGON ALLEY! Da says we might take a trip there this weekend, maybe next weekend.

Write me soon! Hopefully we can take time to meet, otherwise I’ll just save a spot for you on the train!

Also, I can’t believe you made a plan for me! That’s the kindest thing anyone’s ever done for me. You are so nice and such a good friend. I hope someday I can do the same for you.

Thank you for being my friend Sirius.

 

Your friend (always),

Remus.

 

 

 

 

### June 26, ‘71

REMUS!

 

REMUS, WE’RE GOING TO HOGWARTS!

I am so, SO happy for you, Remus! I’m so glad you finally got your letter! I’m… a little confused? Why did Dumbledore come directly to you? Is it because you move around a lot? 

What’s Dumbledore like in person?! I’ve only ever seen him on his Chocolate Frog card. Is his beard really that long?

I really want to go to Diagon Alley with you, but I don’t think Mother and Father would let me. They’re very firm, and they’re expecting me to go with my Aunt and Uncle when they take Narcissa. But I’m gonna try to convince them to go next weekend. Hopefully we can be there at the same time! Who knows, we might even bump into each other!

Remember, half an hour before the train leaves, we’re meeting on the platform. You and me, Remus. We’re going to Hogwarts together. 

Of course I made a plan for you! I told you you were gonna go to Hogwarts, didn’t I? I had to make sure to make good on my promise!

I will always be there for you, Remus. Do you understand that? Always. No matter what.

Also:

WE’RE GOING TO HOGWARTS!!!!!!!!!!

 

Your classmate (and friend!),

Sirius

P.S. Hahaha, Dumbledoor. I like it!

 

 

 

### July 3rd, 1971

Dear Sirius,

 

I had to write to you right away!! I went to Diagon alley today! I’ve never been before and I can’t believe I got to go. Everyone was so happy to help me get all my school things, even if they didn’t think we could buy everything. I’m so so so happy! I got new quills and some parchment, and some robes!

Sirius I met another person while getting my robe fitting! He seemed really nice and actually cool just like you! He told me all about what he knew about Hogwarts, and maybe he’ll end up in Gryffindor too, just like us! He’s in our year so who knows?

I didn’t get to ask his name because my Da showed up to get me, but he reminded me of you a lot! Really mature. It was so cool! I can’t believe how many people there were it was so busy!! 

Too excited packing my things to write much, but I just wanted to write you all the same because I know you’d be excited too!

 

Your friend,

Remus.

PS. Yes Dumbledore’s beard is that long!!!

 

 

 

 

### July 4, ‘71

Remus,

 

Mate, I think we might have _met!_ I also talked to someone while at Madam Malkin's! He was quiet and a bit nervous, but really enthusiastic! We were separated by a curtain, so I never got to see his face. I had no idea that it was you, I would have said something! I wish I did!

Yeah, I ended up going yesterday with Narcissa and my aunt and uncle. We got a ton of new stuff! I told them I could probably use some of their old text books and things, but they said I wasn't allowed. My family's not big on hand-me-downs. I also got an owl! Mother said no son of hers would attend Hogwarts without one. It's a screech owl! Wanna help me name him?! I don't know what to call him yet! 

I am so excited, Remus. I can't wait to go to school with you! These two months are gonna fly by so fast, and before we know it, we'll be on the train together. We're gonna start the rest of our lives!

It's you and me, Remus. Us against the world.

 

Your friend always,

Sirius

 

 

 

 

### July 14th, 1971

Dear Sirius,

 

THAT WAS YOU?!? That’s amazing! I can’t believe we met already! I thought you sounded so cool, so that makes sense! Oh really? I wonder what they do with the old books when they don’t use them anymore? 

A real owl?? That’s so cool! Can you pet him? What colour is he? Oh you could name him Falco? I just got his card in the last set of chocolate frogs you sent me. He’s the first known animagus and he turned into a falcon. I think that’s pretty cool.

I can’t believe it’s almost time. I’ve been packed since we got back from Diagon Alley. I can’t wait!

It’s always going to be us Sirius! You’re my best mate after all!

 

Your friend,

Remus

 

 

 

 

### July 20, ‘71

 

Remus,

 

I like it! I'll name him Falco! He's brown, and he's got these little horns made of feathers and he has bright yellow eyes! I'd draw you a picture, but we all know I'm rubbish at drawing. Maybe you should draw one? Yeah, he lets me pet him! He likes to eat owl treats and sometimes he'll go hunting at night and bring back a mouse! It's so cool! And it's nice having a friend in my room with me. 

I'm so excited! Train leaves Sept. 1st, so we really only have a month and a bit left! Reg says that I should make a packing list, but I think that's stupid. I'll probably just shove everything into my trunk the night before. Is there anything in particular that you think I should bring for the train ride?

Oh! What kind of wand did you end up getting? Mine's Black Walnut (guess it's a family wand!), 12 ¾”, and Dragon Heartstring! It's so cool! I can't stop touching it and playing with it! I know I'm not allowed to do any magic yet, but I really want to cast spells!!

Doing anything fun in your last summer before moving to Hogwarts? Got anything planned?

 

Sirius

 

P.S. Glad I don't have to kidnap you and bring you to Hogwarts myself! Hahaha!

 

 

### July 28th, 1971

Dear Sirius,

 

35 days. 35 more days before we are on the train together. I can’t believe it. It’s coming up so soooon but it still feels so long away. I can’t wait to meet your owl! You should definitely draw me a picture of your owl!!

Does he do other tricks? It’s cool to have an owl especially if the special magic that sends our letters to each other ever stops. I tried reading about it but there’s nothing really about it. I can’t wait to get to Hogwarts because I bet they have some books that could help me figure it out.

I made at least three packing lists. I’m sorry but your brother is right. They really help! I know it seems silly, but you don’t want to forget anything. I can make one for you if you want? I’d send it with your next letter!!

My wand is 10¼", Cypress, and Unicorn hair! I think that’s so cool! I don’t know too much about wand lore but I can’t wait to look into it some more when we get to Hogwarts. I know the different parts of the wands have meaning though.

I’m not allowed to use mine yet either, so to stop myself from touching it, I put it in my trunk for now.

Um no. I don’t really have any plans. I know Da wants to have a talk with me before I go but I think that’s about it. How about you?

 

Your friend,

Remus

 

 

 

 

### Aug 1, ‘71

_*The letter is accompanied by three chocolate frogs*_

Remus!

 

You’ll never guess what happened to me today!

 

So, I was at Diagon Alley, buying these chocolate frogs to send you, when I bumped into another kid who’s also starting his first year at Hogwarts! He’s so cool and we have so much in common! He’s also pureblood, which is weird, because I thought I knew all of the pureblood wizards in this area. I guess not! He’s so great at Quidditch! He says he wants to be a chaser and that he’s gonna try out for the house team! I usually play Beater, so we won’t have to be in competition for the same position if we get into the same house, which is great! I really hope he’s in the same house as me. He says he also wants to be in Gryffindor!

He doesn’t have any siblings or anything, so he doesn’t know anyone else at Hogwarts. I told him about our plan to meet in the train station and he asked if he could join us! I said yes, is that okay? I figured you’d be fine with meeting a new friend!

James and I are meeting up this weekend to go to Quality Quidditch and see what kind of brooms they have in stock. He’s thinking of maybe picking one up! His parents are loaded and they buy him all sorts of things! We’re also gonna head back to Honeydukes, so I’ll make sure to grab tons of chocolate for you for the train ride to Hogwarts! 

It’s so nice to finally have someone that I can talk to about all this wizarding stuff. I don’t really like any of the other kids of my parents’ friends, so it’s great to finally meet a wizard-born kid who likes the same stuff as me!

I can’t wait until you get to meet him!

 

Sirius

 

 

 

 

### Aug. 20, ‘71

_*The three chocolate frogs were returned with the letter, unopened.*_

Something came up. Will write again soon. Don’t worry though. We’ll definitely see each other at Hogwarts. Sadly I don’t think I’ll get to meeting you guys on the train. But I’ll definitely see you guys for the sorting. Okay?

 

R

PS. I had to return the chocolate to you. Didn’t want to get sick this time.

 

 

### Aug. 21, ‘71

Remus,

 

Is everything okay? You’ve never returned chocolate to me before! Are you alright!? Why aren’t you going to be at the train!? Did something happen!?

Please let me know. I’m really worried about you, Remus.

Talk to me, Reme….

Please…

Sirius

 

 

### Aug. 28th, 1971

 

It’s okay Sirius! I promise I’m okay. Things were just… hard to explain. I just have some things I’m going through, and some family stuff. I can’t really talk about it too much right now, but I promise I’m okay. I’ll see you soon.

 

R

 

 


	4. 1971 Sept - Dec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay: Thanks everyone for all your lovely, amazing, wonderful comments! We adore you all so much! Thank you for taking the time to read along with us! 
> 
> Just the heads up that although we have the next couple chapters written, there will be a slight delay for posting, as both T and I have kinkfest submissions coming up in the next week and need to focus on that! However, we'll be back to our regularly scheduled programming shortly after and will be bringing you new content to savour as these boys grow into little men!
> 
> Just a note that we see the other marauders in this chapter. In their notes Remus is Italics, Sirius is Bold, James is Bold/Italics, and Peter is Underlined.

### Sept. 1, ‘71

Remus,

 

I’m writing to you from the Hogwarts Express. It’s not the same without you. I was really looking forward to meeting you here. I wish you were on the train with me. I hope that wherever you are, you’re having a good time. You promised that we’d see each other at Hogwarts, so I’m hoping I can hold you to that! I really want to meet you, Reme. I miss you. 

I still have a whole bunch of chocolate and sweets and stuff. I had bought them for us to enjoy on the train ride, but… well, it doesn't matter, I'll be able to share them with you at school. I hope. I have chocolate frogs, your favourite. Are they still your favourite? You didn't seem to like them last time. I also have chocolate bars and some chocolate wands. Peppermint Toads. Mmm, those are my favourites, other than Butterbeer. And I have Bertie Botts. James likes those, but I think they're awful. I gave him the whole box.

James is here in the compartment with me, as well as some jerks named Avery and Rosier. I know them both from growing up. Their parents know my parents. They want to end up in Slytherin. James and I tried to change compartments, but they wanted to be in the same one as me. I hate it. I hate being a pureblood wizard. I hate having this terrible name. I don’t want to be a Black.

I hope I get to hear back from you soon, and if not, at least see you at the feast. I’m still hoping that we’ll be in the same house together. Let’s cross our fingers!

 

Your friend always,

Sirius

 

 

 

### Sept. 1, ‘71

Hey Remus,

 

Did I do something wrong? Are you upset with me? We've been writing for years, waiting for this day to come, waiting to meet each other! I was so happy to see you and you… well, you didn't seem very happy to see me at all. 

I'm glad we're in the same house, Reme. Even if you are mad. Even if you're upset. I'm just so glad that we're here… that you're here. I'm happy that I get to spend the next seven years by your side, two Gryffindors taking on the world.

Please talk to me, Remus. I just…

I miss you.

I really miss you.

I want my best friend back.

 

Sirius

  


* * *

_*Are you really sending me a letter when I’m two beds away from you?*_

  


**...Yes?**

 

**Yes. I am. ‘Cause you’re my penpal.**

 

 **Wanna come over and just… talk?**  


 

 _~~Not really~~   _ _I don’t want you to think you did anything wrong. You didn’t. I just… I’m complicated. I’m also not a great person all the time. My Da says sometimes I get cranky and that’s just how it is.*_

 

**K, firstly, complicated my ass. You're not complicated! You like chocolate and reading books! I think I can handle that. And so what if you're cranky. We all get cranky. You should see me when I'm mad.**

 

 _Sirius…_ _~~there’s a lot you don’t know about me~~   _ _It’s not that I don’t think you can’t handle whatever. It’s just. I don’t want to lose our friendship. It means everything to me._

  


**So** **talk** **to me, Reme! You're… you're my best friend. We've barely spoken since we got here.** **I've** **We've been waiting so long to finally meet each other, and now you hardly even look at me!** **~~I miss you~~  ** **Just… come talk to me…**

  


_I can’t just yet. This is a little easier for me, if we are gonna talk about it. You’re my best friend too. I’m just worried that you’re going to think I’m being too needy, or something. What’s really bad is I know I shouldn’t be this upset over something so stupid. But, the way you were with James… I’m scared that He’ll be your best friend more than I will. Because you guys have so much more in common with the pureblood thing, and the wibbich or whatever it was._ _~~And my family isn’t rich like yours and James’ is. I won’t be able to buy the best stuff with you guys~~   _ _I’m sorry for all this. My brain hurts._

  


**You… Being needy? Mate, I’m the one writing to** **you** **, asking you to talk to me. I think if anyone’s a needy puppy, it might be me.**

 

 **Look, James is cool. I like him. A lot. But him and I? We’ll never be the same as you and me. Yeah, I can talk about Quidditch with James, and yeah, we had the same weird upbringing. But you?** **~~I can talk to you about my family crap and the ass-backwards home I lived in~~  ** **You’ve been the person I went to for years. You’re my favourite person to talk to. You’re the reason I was most excited for Hogwarts. Not magic, not the food, not even moving away from home! You. And seeing you, and knowing that you weren’t happy to see me… That sucked.**

 

**Remus… James will never replace you. Ever. But he’s cool. And he’s in our house. And he could be your friend too, if you gave him a chance.**

 

  
~~_Sirius I_ ~~ _I’m so sorry I’m-_

 

_*It takes a solid five minutes before Remus finally sends the reply*_

 

 _Sirius I’m not sure sorry is enough. I can’t believe I ruined the supper for you. I have a lot is stuff happening in my brain and it’s all really hard to figure out sometimes._ _~~I’ve never had a friend before~~   _ _can we start over? Is there still room for me over there?_

 

 **You don’t have to be sorry, Remus. You didn’t ruin my dinner. Brains can be awful sometimes. Don’t let yours get you down. There is** **always  ** **room for you. Get over here, you dork!**

 

 

 

### Sept. 5, ‘71

Hey Remus,

 

Are you okay? You weren’t in the room when I got up and you weren’t downstairs at breakfast. Is everything alright? Are you coming to class today? Should I...take notes for you? I’m not very good at taking notes, but I know you like class and don’t want to miss anything.

Are you in the hospital wing?

I miss you, Reme.

 

Sirius

 

 

* * *

 

* _10AM, Transfiguration, Tuesday September 7th. Remus slides into the seat next to Sirius, slowly sliding him a scratch piece of parchment.*_

  


_Sorry for not replying to your letter. I didn’t mean to make you worry. Did I miss a lot?_

 

 ****What the** **hell** **happened to you? Are you okay?**

 

 _I’m alright._ _~~I can’t really talk about it too much because my Da says so~~   _ _My mom isn’t doing so well. Dumbledore is letting me visit her sometimes._

 

**Is she alright? What’s wrong with her? You went all the way home?**

 

_Dumbledore let me use his floo. His office is incredible!! Can you believe this, he’s got a PHOENIX?!? And he’s got lots of baubles and stuff!_

 

**NO WAY! A Phoenix?! Those are so rare! Merlin’s beard, how did Dumbledore get a phoenix? Also… will your mum be okay? Should I be worried?**

 

_I don’t know!!! It was so cool! His name is Fawkes and he’s pretty awesome. I don’t know how he got it but I’m hoping to ask him sometime. And about my mum… I don’t know? I don’t know enough about what’s wrong with her to know how bad it is? Anyways, I don’t really want to talk about it because it makes me feel a little sad. How was the weekend with James? I heard he was mad about First Years not being able to try out for Quidditch?_

 

**I’m sorry.**

**Yeah, he was so mad! He had bought a new broom and everything. He said he might even try to pull a prank on the team or something. I’ve never pulled a prank before, but it sounds like fun! Wanna join us? We can invite Peter and make it a dorm thing!**

**You also missed a new spell in Charms. Wingardium Leviosa. I can teach it to you tonight in the common room if you want. It’s not that hard and you’re smart, you’ll get it for sure!**

 

_It’s okay. You don’t need to be sorry. It’s not your fault at all. I felt bad that I couldn’t write you right away._

_Awe that’s too bad. I definitely want to join! I really want to pull a prank too! Maybe we can switch their robes with another house? I might go to the library and see if there is a spell that can change the colour of their uniforms to Hufflepuff or something? I think that would be really funny. Especially right before a match?_

_I can’t wait! I would love to practice with you!_  

_Promise you aren’t mad?_

 

**That’d be hilarious! You should tell James your idea! You really should talk to him. He thinks you don’t like him. He really wants to be your friend, Reme.**

**No, I’m not mad. Promise.**  

**Hey… what happened there?**

 

_I’ll write him a note later. I guess I shouldn’t have acted so coldly to him. I feel really bad now. Maybe we should start a new note and include him in it?_

 

**Haha, sure! But… Seriously, what happened to your arm, Remus? Why is it all bandaged up?**

 

_*Oh! It’s nothing really. I was taking a walk along the grounds and tripped over a really big tree root. It got me good!_

 

**Merlin's balls! You're such a dork!**

  
  
  
  


_11AM, Transfiguration, Tuesday September 7th. Sirius slides a note to James, which gets passed around to the other boys_

  


**Remus had a good idea for the prank!**

 

**_Oh yeah? Tell me!_ **

 

_So I think there’s a spell that should turn their uniforms a different colour or something. I’d have to go research in the library, but I thought we could do something like putting them in Hufflepuff uniforms?_

 

**_That’s awesome! You’re a clever bloke, aren’t you? Sure you shouldn’t be in Ravenclaw or something?_ **

 

**Nah, he belongs here for sure. Reme’s brave.**

 

_Haha I don’t know. Cleverness isn’t everything. I don’t know much, but from what I’ve seen,  Ravenclaws are more about theory. They don’t want to test things out. I kinda like going out there and experimenting a little. Like with the prank!_

 

_When do you guys think we should do it? If we push it to their first game, I might have enough time to research in the library, and then test out the spells._

 

**_Sounds good. First game’s Nov. 12. It’s a plan?_ **

 

**I’m in!**

 

_Perfect!_

 

**Wait… can someone invite Peter? James?**

 

**_Fine_ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

_October 31st, 1971 - James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter are in the library. Remus has several books open in hopes of getting the right spell. The other three boys are mostly keeping him company, but have taken the time to catch up on their homework. Remus quickly writes out a note to get their attention._

 

_Guys, Guys! Look over by the potions section. Isn’t that Malfoy and his cronies?_

 

**Shit. It is.**

 

**_What do you think they’re up to?_ **

 

Just ignore them. Let’s focus on homework. What was that essay we needed to write again? James, can I grab your notes? 

 

_No, seriously Peter! Pay attention. This isn’t the first time I’ve seen them like this. Hanging around with Slytherins in your year is one thing, but I’ve seen him start hanging out with some of the first years as well. And I think there once he hung out with a ravenclaw. Could have been nothing but I think it’s worth keeping an eye out. There’s something not right about the things I’ve overheard them whisper to each other._

 

**_You worry too much, Remus. Peter's probably right. It's probably nothing._ **

 

**Uggghh… look. He's with my cousin. Blech. I can't believe they're together. That's disgusting. He's such a slimeball.**

 

**_Speaking of slimeballs… who's that pile of grease beside him?_ **

  


_That’s just it though. This isn’t the first time I’ve seen him meet up with people like this. Sure it’s possible that it’s nothing, but maybe we can just consider that maybe he’s up to something? And even if he’s not, it’s still probably better to just keep a casual eye on him? They are bullies._

 

Guys, we have a huge test this week. We don’t want to get bad grades do we? What if we get in trouble? Do you think they will kick us out of Hogwarts if we fail our first test?? 

 

**_Don't be dense, Peter. They won't kick you out of school._ **

 

**Reme… you might be onto something… but tonight's the feast… I've been looking forward to it for weeks! Do we have to miss it?!**

 

_No, I don’t think so? I mean, there’s four of us right? So maybe we can see where they head off to? Two of us can head straight to the feast and see if there’s anyone else missing from Slytherin too?_

 

**I call going to the feast!**

 

_Alright then, why don’t Peter and I follow these guys while you and James head to the feast? We can meet back in the Dorms after?_

 

But but… I don’t want to miss the feast either!! 

 

**Yeah, c'mon! It's All Hallows, Reme… can't we just relax and have a bit of fun?**

 

_...Alright. I guess we can leave it alone for now. Oh hey look, I found the right spell for the prank!_

 

**Finally! It's only been a month!**

 

 _Oi, it would have been less time, but_ someone _just_ had _to explore the whole castle before we got to the library. Honestly. I would have just left you lot and come right here myself if I thought you were gonna be up my arse with this._

 

**_Haha! Sirius has corrupted our little Remus!_ **

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_*Sitting on Remus’ bed on October 31st after the feast is a chocolate pumpkin and a note*_

 

Happy All Hallows, Reme. I'm glad I get to celebrate it with you this year.

 

The feast didn't have enough chocolate. Figured you could use this. Don't eat it all at once, dork!

 

-S

  


* * *

 

 

* _On November 3rd a small box of homemade fudge and a card appear on Sirius’ pillow*_

 

Let’s eat lots of cake when I get back. Happy birthday Sirius!

Your friend,

Remus.

 

 

* * *

 

_*On November 5th, 11:00 Remus slips into Charms class and sits down in the empty seat beside Sirius.*_

 

**Welcome back. How's your mum?**

 

**Missed you.**

 

_She’s alright. I mean, not great, but she’s managing. Did I miss anything important? I heard something about possibly another prank? Peter mentioned something about switching some of the smaller portraits while they’re sleeping?_

 

 **Yeah, we wanted to wait for you before we did anything. How 'bout tonight? Feeling up to it? Also, what's with the bandage? Did you fall a** **gain** **? That's like the third time I've seen you all banged up!**

  


_You should know by now exactly how clumsy I can be. This won’t be the last time I get an injury. Anyways, yes I’m up for mischief tonight! The one’s on the third floor are usually asleep pretty quickly. And a couple of the ones by the Charms classroom are usually gathered at a poker game on the first floor by the Great Hall. Those seem like good options._

 

**Clumsy is right. Can you stop falling down already? You’re gonna make people worried.**

 

**Those sound good! I’ll let James and Peter know. I also wanted to check out the Hufflepuff corridor at some point. I hear the kitchen is near there. We’ve got to find a way inside one of these days!**

 

**Shit. I think Flit’s looking. Gotta pay attention.**

 

_Dork._

 

* * *

 

 

_*November 12, 10:00 AM, in Transfiguration*_

 

**_Everyone ready for this afternoon?_ **

 

**I was born ready!**

 

_So ready! Everyone remember the spell and wand movement? I’m happy to go over it with you guys one more time?_

 

Oh give it a rest Remus. We all know you are the smartest okay? You don’t have to flaunt it. 

 

_I’m not flaunting it. If I was, I’d be a Ravenclaw. We only have one shot at this, and I just want to make sure we get it right the first time._

 

**We’ve got this, don’t worry. It’s gonna be totally awesome!**

 

**_We just gotta make sure we don’t get caught. Should we use the cloak?_ **

 

**Nah, we won’t get caught, don’t worry!**

 

_I still can’t believe you have that James. I’m both very concerned, and very impressed._

 

**_As you should be!_ **

 

* * *

  
  


_November 12, 8:00 PM, in detention_

 

 

**Oh man, that was crazy! I can't believe it worked! And nice flying, mate!**

 

**_Haha, thanks! Did you see the look on McG's face?!_ **

 

 **Yeah! I heard she's so mad, she's gonna ban all first years from** **ever** **bringing brooms to school!**

 

**_Serves her right for not letting me try out for the team. I'm the best damn flyer in the school!_ **

 

_It is a shame. You’d make a great player. What position were you going for James?_

 

**_Chaser! I’m great with the Quaffle and I’m bloody fast._ **

 

 **Quidditch aside, I still don’t know how the** **hell** **we got caught. Reme, I thought you were gonna make sure no one saw us!**

 

_What?! How is it my fault that Peter screwed up the spell and ended up shooting fireworks into the stands? I asked him, ALL OF YOU, if you needed help with the spells. But noooo, apparently I’m just a smarty-pants and you guys know everything._

 

 

_*Remus stops writing on the note in a huff, instead staring straight ahead, with his arms crossed.*_

 

 

I didn’t do it on purpose guys! Honest! It was that greasy Slytherin kid’s fault! He bumped into me, and I’m pretty sure he did it on purpose. Like he knew what we were doing or something. 

 

**Uggh… yeah, what’s-his-name who hangs out with that red-headed chick, right?**

 

 **_Yeah… What_ ** **_ is _ ** **_his name? Serberus? Septivus? Snivellus?_ **

 

**Haha! That last one is great! Snivellus! ‘Cause he’s a snivelling twat!**

 

 

_*Sirius pushes the paper over to Remus with a smile, nudging him gently with his elbow.*_

 

 

_Ugh I hate that guy. He always looks at me super weird. I see him sometimes tagging along with Malfoy and their group. I like the name Snivellus though._

 

But what actually IS his name?! 

 

**_Hell if I care, he’s Snivellus now._ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

_*December 6th, 1971 10:00 AM, Remus slips into Potions class and sits in the empty seat beside Sirius*_

 

 

**Took you long enough. You almost missed Slug's intro to poisons. How was your visit home?**

 

**Also… what's with the bruises? Again? I'm starting to worry, Reme.**

  


_Home? Oh right yeah, it was alright. Oh it’s nothing to worry about. Honestly. I’m just clumsy is all. Did you hear about Avery and Rosier? I heard they got detention for bullying another Hufflepuff first year._

 

**...Remus. Why do you always end up injured whenever you see your family? Is… is everything alright there?**

  


_What? What are you talking about?? Of course everything is alright there. Well besides my mum being sick but-_

 

_Wait do you think they are hurting me??_

  


**Well… are they?**

 

**Is it your dad?**

 

 _What?! No! My family doesn’t hurt me at all. If anything I’ve probably hurt them a few times by accident. No, why would you think that?? My parents love me, even if they sometimes are mean, or tough on me. They wouldn’t ever hurt me!_  

 

**… No reason.**

 

_That doesn’t sound like no reason. Why-_

  


_*At the same moment Remus realises, Slughorn calls on them to answer a question, and the issue is temporarily dropped.*_

 

* * *

 

 

### December 7th, 1971 2 AM

 

Dear Sirius,

 

It’s been a little while since I wrote you a letter like this. I guess I kinda needed to because you won’t talk to me. I didn’t mean to make you upset… I was wrong to try and talk about it at dinner, and I don’t blame you for leaving. I don’t expect you to forgive me, but Siri… I’m so scared for you. I’m worried for you. Wasn’t that exactly what you were feeling when you thought I was going through the same thing?

And now I know you are, aren’t I allowed to feel the same about you?

Siri… You are my best mate. And I’m more sorry than I can say… But I’m always going to be here if you need to talk.

Your friend, (always and forever)

Remus.

 

 

 

### December 7th, 1971 2:15 AM

 

I said it before and I'll say it again.  Drop it  , Remus. I don't want to talk about it.

  


* * *

 

 

_December 10th, 1971, 12:17 PM  - Library Study session_

* _Remus’ hair is standing in odd directions from pulling it all over the place. There’s a display of books arranged in front of him, as if he’s studying from all of them at the same time. He looks equal parts tired and stressed. When Sirius arrives, Remus frustratedly scribbles down a note and chucks it at Sirius’ head_ *

 

_Oi, how long are we not talking for?_

 

**Ow. What the hell? Don't throw things at me.**

 

_Answer the damn question for Merlin’s bloody sake._

 

 **... we're not** **not** **talking… we're just… not really talking.**

 

 _What the buggering fuck does that mean Sirius?? We are but we’re not?_ Clearly _we aren’t talking. Or rather you aren’t fucking talking to_ me!

 

 **Holy hell, Remus! Where did** **that** **come from?! For Merlin's sake, I've never heard you use language like that.** **_Shit_ ** **, you must be really mad.**

 

_I can’t handle this Sirius. I get that you’re mad at me. Or that you don’t want to talk about it. But the fact is, not talking about it has put us in this really weird fucking space and I just feel like I want to scream, or cry, or punch something. And if you keep up this stupid talking in circles thing, I’m going to end up using Peter as my personal punching bag._

 

 _Also I blame you for all the bad words I know. Though, I learned_ fuck _from James._

 

**… I'm sorry.**

 

 

_*Like a deflated balloon, Remus flops on the table - exhaustion getting the better of him.*_

 

 

_Sirius, I don’t like feeling like we are fighting. I’m so tired. I can’t sleep, I feel sick. I just want things to go back to normal._

 

**I'm sorry, Remus. I didn't realize I was making you feel that way. I've been… lost in my own head. Let's just pretend none of this ever happened. Let's just… be us. Like we always used to be. And… no more questions about my family, okay? I don't like talking about it, and you wouldn't really get it anyway.**

 

 ~~_What_ ~~ _You didn’t make me this way. This whole thing exploded and it’s just hard to deal with. I’ve never had someone I’ve cared so much about before you. So I don’t always know how to deal with these things._

 

_I won- Wait. What do you mean I wouldn’t get it? Why wouldn’t I get it? Sirius, I’m supposed to be your best mate. We deal with things together, not alone. Remember when you said ‘always by your side’? Remember when you said ‘You and me! Us against the world?’_

 

_Or is it Sirius against the world, and Remus can get fucked for caring._

 

_*In a snit, Remus slams his books together and leaves the library.*_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

### Dec. 10, ‘71

Remus,

 

I'm sorry for making you upset. ~~I'm just~~

You're right. No more secrets. You tell me what you've been hiding, and I'll tell you everything. About Walburga, about Orion, about Regulus, everything.

But I know you've been keeping things from me. “It's complicated”. “I'm complicated”. You always said there were things I didn't know about you, things you couldn't explain to me. So here's our chance. All of our Exploding Snap cards on the table.

What do you say?  


Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> Come find us on tumblr! 
> 
> @breathofmine & @marauderserasmut


End file.
